


Broken Pieces

by yennefer_of_hells_kitchen



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3570500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen/pseuds/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джилл и Крис встречаются после смерти Вескера.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Pieces

В этом году весна в Вашингтоне наступила рано и была очень тёплой. Джилл сидела на скамейке в парке, подставив лицо солнечным лучам, и довольно щурилась, точно кошка. Прошло три года с тех пор, как она была здесь в последний раз. Никогда ещё окружающий мир не был настолько родным и чужим одновременно.  
— Латте с миндальным сиропом, как ты просила. — Крис поставил рядом с Джилл картонный держатель с двумя высокими кофейными стаканами.   
— Я не просила, — улыбнулась Джилл, забирая один из стаканов себе. — Ты сам предложил. Спасибо.  
Усевшись на скамейку, Крис зажал коленями свой стакан и достал из кармана сигареты.  
— И ты не ответил, как твоя рука. — Джилл кивнула на фиксатор.   
— Да что ей станется, — повёл плечом Крис и клацнул зажигалкой. — Нормально всё. Через неделю плановый рентген, а там и повязку, наверное, снимут.   
— Прости. Я не хотела, чтобы так вышло. — Джилл отхлебнула немного кофе, разглядывая свои ботинки.   
— Вот только не начинай, — проговорил Крис, выдыхая дым со словами. — Ну... если тебе станет легче, считай, это была месть за тот случай в 1997-м, когда на четвёртое июля я заблевал всю твою ванную.  
— Придурок, — хохотнула Джилл и ударила его по здоровой руке.  
Всё это было так странно; они болтали и пили кофе, словно ничего не произошло. Словно на её руках не было нескольких сотен смертей, словно не её, а кого-то другого Вескер сделал своей марионеткой. Джилл поняла, что плачет, только когда перед глазами всё стало мутным от слёз.  
— Эй... — шепнул Крис, аккуратно обняв её за плечи. — Не надо. Всё закончилось, — добавил он и погладил её по руке.   
— Он мне снится, Крис. Каждую ночь. Всё, что он со мной делал. Всё, что заставлял, чтобы я делала.  
— Я знаю. Но его больше нет. А у тебя есть твоя жизнь. Твоё будущее.  
Джилл вытерла глаза тыльной стороной ладони. Пожалуй, нечто похожее чувствуют люди, несколько лет пробывшие в коме. У неё было всё. И не было ничего.  
— Уже решила, что будешь делать после суда?  
— Пока не знаю. — Она передёрнула плечами, теребя пуговицу на рубашке Криса. — Съезжу к родственникам в Бордо. Давно собиралась.  
— Страна отличных вин и вонючего сыра... — протянул он.  
— Сыр вкусный, между прочим, — всхлипнула Джилл и усмехнулась. — Я буду присылать тебе открытки.  
— Я обижусь, если не будешь.  
Она положила голову Крису на плечо и прикрыла глаза.   
— Спасибо тебе.   
— За кофе? Ты уже поблагодарила.  
— За всё.   
— Не за что, напарник.  
Джилл улыбнулась. Солнце медленно пряталось за горизонт.


End file.
